1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus used in the field of kinesiotherapy for applying varying tension force to stretch the calf muscles of the leg and, more particularly, the gastrocnemius muscle (which can only be stretched properly when the leg is straight) and the soleus muscle (which can only be stretched when the leg is bent) to increase the range of motion of the ankle, primarily for the physically debilitated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for the disabled and the physically debilitated with respect to stretching the calf muscles to enable the patient to be ambulatory as opposed to exercising the muscles or strengthening the muscles. The musculature of the lower leg, ankle, and foot is frequently found in a weakened or atrophied condition in addition to the loss in range of motion normally resulting from immobilization. There is an existing need for an apparatus whereby the unhealthy limbs corroborate with the apparatus to easily stretch the unhealthy limbs. Also needed is an apparatus that is dynamic and thus allows the effort supplied to stretch to be quickly relieved in order for needed blood to be quickly returned to tissues before unnecessary pain becomes too severe.
One of the most common ways to stretch these muscle groups is by sitting on the floor in a "pike" position, with legs straight in front, reaching toward the toes and pulling the toes toward the chest by various means, in a "pike" position. This method is very difficult, particularly for the physically debilitated who are unable to exert the effort required to stretch the muscles. In the past, various types of leg stretching apparatuses have been used. However, these devices are not equipped for use by the physically debilitated who either do not have the physical strength to apply the appropriate effort or who are unable to stand or sit in a position necessary to use these devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,228 to Scott Powers discloses the leg stretching apparatus wherein a foot supporting means is positioned across the bottom of the feet and has handgrips on a placement strap which are grasped by the user to apply force to the bottom of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,450 to Warren N. Landberg discloses an apparatus where the leg and foot is placed into an L-shaped apparatus which has a cord attached at the extremity above the toes of the foot for applying pressure to the foot to cause the foot to move upward to stretch the calf in a variety of static positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,106 discloses a stretching apparatus wherein the leg is placed into an L-shaped cradle, and the entire leg is rotated upwardly while the user is in a supine position to stretch only the hamstring muscle of the leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,749 to William D. Hebern discloses a device which one uses to exercise leg muscles while standing in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,938 to Christopher J. B. Smith, IV discloses an exercising shoe which has a semi-circular base which exercises the leg as one rotates the shoe upon its semi-circular base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,868 to James S. LeBlanc discloses a device for use in stretching the calf muscles of the leg which comprises a platform upon which the user places the foot in an elevated manner, while standing, to stretch the calf muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,920 to Russell D. Fiore discloses an apparatus which has a foot support member positioned on the top thereof which is operable to provide selective resistance to tilting of the foot and not stretching the calf muscles while it is positioned in said apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,100 to Lawrence D. Firster discloses a platform having a bubbler member on the bottom where the user stands on the platform and rotates the platform on the bubbler member to exercise the leg.
There are prior art devices for exercising or stretching the leg and the calf muscles; they generally relate to exercise apparatuses that are used by individuals who are physically capable and have the strength to implement the exercise procedure and not apparatuses for stretching the calf muscles of persons who lack physical strength. Many are cumbersome and expensive and not adaptable for the physically debilitated who are either bedridden or in wheelchairs or unable to stand or walk or supply the physical effort to use the devices at the time of administering the therapy.
There is a difference between "stretching," "strengthening," and "stamina," Stretching permits a debilitated leg to become wholly or partially functional again. Strengthening permits a muscle to become stronger even though there is nothing wrong with the muscle such a body building exercises. Stamina has to do with endurance like the ability to run a long distance. There is a need in the prior art for an apparatus for use for physically infirm persons who need to stretch the leg muscles so that they may walk or walk better than before the muscles were stretched. Exercise without stretching will not result in increased ambulatory functions.